Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) arranged in a matrix fashion are known, the LEDs being part of a module. Each individual LED or groups of LEDs in the module may then be separately drivable, and thereby switchable on and off and dimmable, which may also be referred to as pixelated light. Matrix systems configured in such a way comprise optics by which the radiation of the LEDs can be directed.
Document DE 10 2012 213 193 A1 describes an arrangement having a multiplicity of optical semiconductor elements. The semiconductor elements are respectively pressed against a semiconductor element carrier by means of a spring element. An optical element assigned to a respective semiconductor element also bears on the spring element, the spring element being in this case configured in such a way that it defines the distance between the semiconductor element and the optical element.